Child of Sin
by Minie-x-fili
Summary: As an adopted survivor of a stricken curse, for those only of the circleback clan, Sakura is enrolled at Konoha Org where it took more than brains, to have the chance of survival.


Child of Sin

There was blood.

Thick blood that stained the upper walls, drenched and drained of innocence.

Covered in a mass of polluting blood, slashed raw from the sickening corpse that hung loose from the chains of dyed red.

Blood red.

A sinister smile pulled on her lips of a ravishing blood red sweep.

Dark eyes of embedded, gallivanting green that knew naught of happiness, of love.

For she was the child of sin.

Her name,

--- H. Sakura.

Chapter – N –Konoha Green.

An orange dew of morning break flew across the domineering sky. A figure, lying slouched on her belly, across the feathering folds of baby pink cushions and sheets. Eyes of silhouetted green that shone emerald in the face of the seven deadly sins.

Anger.

Gluttony.

Pride.

Envy.

Greed.

Sloth.

_Lust._

…

She never really slept at night, to wake up on the following morning. Nor did it show on the unique milky arches around her eyes; no tired bags to confirm the endless sleepless nights that consumed her human being.

She just rested atop the clumsy mess of spread duvets and cloud-like pillows, but never had strived to have her mini death at the end of each day, like so many other do. It didn't help much that she was alone.

With no mother to mother her; no father to father her.

It was always a rhetorical question to seek why she hadn't have vanished herself, as she was the last, remaining Haruno child to have not succumbed to the curse of the circle clan.

Taking a long, dandy finger, she encircled a strand of pink gloss hair as she gazed upon the outside world that she knew nothing about.

She didn't know much about anything.

What she knew…

Was how to kill.

A snobbish smile marked her reddened lips, as the memory of her latest kill drawled into her mind.

To kill was not a sin for her.

To kill, was all she knew to do.

She didn't think it wrong, never thought of it ill. To take another's life was her life. Their blood was hers, as her blood was his. The one man who said would revive her clan if she were to become the companion to stand beside him. To hurt for him, cure for him, kill for him. She had sold her soul to get her family back.

And she never imagined the danger she had sunken in.

Never imagined the pain she had caused herself until it will reveal itself too late into the game.

His game. Her life. She belonged to him, and yet she never thought of it that way.

Crackling signals, that much represented the man she grew fond of, streaked across the front panel screen of the dainty mobile that sat in the comfort of all the plushie's beside her.

Lazily dragging her feathered green eyes across, she smiled at the blinking fairy lights of her Hello Kitty decorated phone accessory, and looked eagerly at the wide neon screen that finally ceased its' incessant crackling.

She knew who it was. No-one else would know about her being unable to sleep on lonely nights, no-one except for him.

The screen had become an eclipse black. The silence that followed after-ward didn't seem to bother her, but excite her instead. Her gaze was steady. Her smile, was surreal. She was the horror of his bloody heart that no longer bled for reasons beyond belief. He was the God that played with the hearts of his angels.

The silence was eerie. At the sound of a subtle ring of bells in the distant breeze, a single eye curved elegantly open, a splash of smooth skin seeping through the unimaginable darkness.

"_Sakura… you have to believe me."_

"_O-Kaa-san, what's wrong?"_

_A little girl stood at the opening of two corresponding kanji doors, where her one eye peeked through the curtains of her shrivelled locks of atypical pink. _

"…_O-Tou-san? N-nani?"_

_Her parents' eyes were shadowed with doubt, their faces long with the amount of deceiving despair._

_Her father suddenly clenched his teeth with such power that the lithe girl thought that he might actually crack his jaw. She reached out her hand slightly; preparing to apologize for something she wasn't sure what for, when her mother wisped back her hair of centric brown and glared deeply at her. _

_She froze, her eyes following the flow of her mother's rich brown hair._

_Sakura had always thought about how her mothers and fathers hair were brown, and yet hers was a frightening pink. To link up to all her ancestors and beyond, which she did do, she found that only 1 of her generation had the similar, no, same green eyes and pink hair as she did._

_..And the weird part of that was… each and every one of the green-eyed, pink adorned Haruno's… had died._

_Not one was alive._

_(---' Except me… except…w-why…? '---)_

"_O-Kaa-san..."_

"_You little witch." Her mother scorned. "How dare you dominate my womb and come out a pig!"_

"_O-o-kaa-san…"_

_She looked to her father for help, for comfort, yet saw nothing but the equal layer of disgruntling hatred her mother had planted onto her 8 year old self._

"_W-why?"_

"_Hush your filthy mouth!" Her father had butted in. "You bastard, how shameful it is that you bear the name of Haruno. You disgust me more than ever!"_

_Her eyes creased with pounding emotion. She couldn't grasp the idea that her parents were giving across. She wasn't sure that she wanted to know._

**_/This Hurt, This Pain… Let It Feed Your Heart, Let It Melt Your Soul./Crush Them And Bind Them, Kill Them 'Till They Are Gone From Your Memory, Gone from your Name\_**

"_O-Kaa-san! Please! Help me!"_

"_DIE!"_

_They came running._

"_O-Kaa-san!"_

"_DIE! YOU TAINTED DEMON DIE!"_

_A Blade within each hand, rage within each orb of glossed brown…_

_They were, _

_Crying._

_(---' But w-why? Why are you… crying? '---)_

"_O-kaa-san, O-tou-san… don't cry." She whispered, her voice miraculously being able to reach the paths of their raged screams. _

_Their ears, hearing the tiny voice of their only daughter._

_Only child._

_Only heart._

_A tear, fell. From both, eyes._

_(---' Sakura… Please, forgive us.' ---)_

"_O-Kaa-san, O-tou-san… Let me help you—"_

_**/Feel The Pain, Let It Haunt You, Hurt You, Make it Like you./Shall Death Be Your Friend, Make It Guide You.\**_

"_You cannot help us!"_

_(---' That is why you must live… my child. '---)_

"_O-kaa-san…"_

"_-MONSTER!"_

_**/Crush Them, Kill Them, Don't Let Them…KILL YOU!\**_

"_**O-KAA-SAN, O-TOU-SAN! DON'T-!"**_

"_**DIE!"**_

(-----

(-----

_Blood. Splattered everywhere. _

_Covered in a mass of polluting blood, slashed raw from the sickening corpse that hung loose from the chains of two katana blades._

_A sinister smile pulled on her lips of a ravishing blood red sweep._

_Her eyes, gallivanting across the fallen bodies._

"_I understand, O-Kaa-san, O-Tou-san."_

_She scooped up the loose stands of blood stained locks that lay in front of her left eye, and placed her hand in between her gory eye and front tresses. Her smile, over-powering her innocent look._

_**/Crush Them, Kill Them, Don't Let Them…KILL YOU Don't Let Them Kill You…!\**_

"_For I am the child of Sin."_

"You have been accepted. Your mission starts at 8.00. Do you understand?"

(----

(----

"_I understand, O-Kaa-san, O-Tou-san."_

(----

(----

Sakura loved it, when he would call her, even if it was only ever business related. She had never seen him before. Never had she spoken to him in person, face-to-face.

"Be aware of what you must and mustn't do. It is vital you begin your work correctly from the beginning, so that I have no need to clear up your mess."

Reaching over, she took hold of the mobile. Resting her chin within the mould of her palm, she gazed sweetly into the screen and smiled innocently.

"When have I ever messed up a mission, Master?"

The eye was blank. Unmoving, solemn, and burning with an invisible flame.

"Do not underestimate your target, kin. His accomplices are more… hardcore than your usual customers."

Her glossed lips remained smiling,

Her eyes twinkling.

"Yes, Master."

She was getting excited.

"No need to apologize."

To the point were she felt ecstatic.

"I wasn't-"

"You can't lie to me. Don't forget."

To the point where she needed to-

(----

(----

Then the dial went dead.

_Kill…_

Flinging her mobile to the side, she got up and strolled to the bathroom. Already in the process of undressing her scantly dressed self, she turned on the shower head and relaxed in its warmth.

That sinister smile remained intact. Today, was going to be the most fun she would have in years,

She began humming her favourite tune.

(-----

(-----

On her calendar marked the day of her arrival to Konoha Org, where her mission was to first enrol as a participant in the famous school of rivalry, gangs and survival.

Next to the mark were four pictures of male adolescents that she had to befriend and soon after, annihilate.

The infamous yakuza of Konoha, who called themselves black ANBU.

The biggest, honey-sucking, penis-comparing arses in the whole of ego-centre.

Her first targets: Uchiha, Uzumaki, Hyuuga, and Inuzuka.

(----

(----

"_You have been accepted. Your mission starts at 8.00. Do you understand?"_

(----

(----

She smiled, as the condensed clouds of water wavered around her slim and curved body.

"I understand."

_(---'' For I am the child of Sin. "----)_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**:p … Should I continue? x**


End file.
